justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Sweet Sensation
|artist = |year = 2018 |dlc = |mode = Dance Crew |dg = / / / |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 2 |nosm = |mc = |pc = |gc = |lc = |mashup = |alt = |pictos = |kcal = |dura = |nowc = |audio = |choreo = Céline Rotsen |perf = Anthony Despras (P1)File:Sweet Sensation Proof.jpg Céline Baron (P2) Julien Durand (P3) Lee Chambalock (P4)https://www.instagram.com/p/BmvViGGFF52/ }}"Sweet Sensation" by is featured on .https://www.ubisoft.com/fr-fr/game/just-dance-2019/ Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1 is a male scientist. He has dark violet hair with a pink tuft on the top, a yellow jacket with orange and dark violet highlights, a green-bluish T-shirt underneath, a light blue bionic glove on his left arm, indigo pants with orange highlights, and matching boots. P2 P2 is a female alien with pink skin. She has a big head with two fins on each side, a yellow collar, a cobalt blue cape, a light blue one piece costume with cobalt blue, glittery highlights, four yellow shoulder pads (two on her shoulders and two on her hips), yellow bracelets, light blue thigh-length socks with a yellow circle on the top, and indigo heels with yellow highlights. P3 P3 is a red dinosaur robot with indigo junctions. He has a green Mohawk with a pink stripe in the middle, light blue sunglasses with a yellow frame, several light blue buttons on his body, a light blue vest with indigo highlights and yellow buttons, a golden belt with hanging chains, a red and black checkered pattern on his right leg, and indigo boots with two yellow circles on the top. P4 P4 is a male alien with light blue skin and amphibious-shaped hands. He has a big head with two stripes behind, sunglasses with a dark red frame, a necklace, an indigo jacket with pink highlights, a red T-shirt underneath with a yellow V-shaped stripe, two golden bracelets on his left wrist, indigo, glittery pants with two mint green stripes on the sides, and dark red sneakers with indigo laces, a white stripe on the bottom, and the same shape as the sunglasses frame on them. Background Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: This is a Wave Gold Move which operates in the following order: *'P1': Put your hands down. *'P4': Put your left hand over your head and put your right hand out. *'P2': Spread out your right leg and put your right hand in the air. *'P3': Stand on your left leg and hold your hands while raising them in the air. Sensation wgm1 1.jpeg|Both Gold Moves (P1 and P4) Sensation wgm1 2.jpeg|Both Gold Moves (P2 and P3) Sensation gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Trivia *''Sweet Sensation'' is the third song by Flo Rida in the series. **However, it is the fourth song by Flo Rida in the franchise, including Wild Ones ( ). *The teaser for Sweet Sensation features a silhouette of each of the dancers. *The chorus is covered in-game. **This makes the third song where a part is covered and everything else is left unchanged, after Good Feeling and Hey Mama, though Hey Mama was later changed back after its release. *P3 appears in the Gamescom banner. *At Gamescom, the line "They go through back to me" is not capitalized. *There is a pictogram between the bridge and the final chorus, where P1 and P2s colors are switched. Gallery Game Files SweetSensationsquare.png|''Sweet Sensation'' Promotional Images sweetsensation teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BmoFaArhdgu/ Just-Dance-2019-212438.jpg|Promotional gameplay Others Sweetsensation thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Sweetsensation thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Sweetsensation proof.png|Proof of existence on Sweetsensation picto error.png|Pictogram error Videos Official Music Video Flo Rida - Sweet Sensation (Official Video) Teasers Sweet Sensation - Gameplay Teaser (US) Sweet Sensation - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Sweet Sensation - Just Dance 2019 (Gamescom) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by Flo Rida Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Anthony Despras Category:Céline Baron Category:Julien Durand Category:Lee Chambalock Category:Cutscenes